Son of Lucario
by DarkHound32
Summary: What would happen if Ash was raised by Lucario? Ash and Lucario will travel around the Kanto region aiming to be the very best. Aura Guardian Ash! Smart Ash!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Inspired by the stories that had Ash raised by a Pokemon, I created this story.**

**In this story, Ash is found and raised by Lucario.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Son of Lucario

Chapter 1

A Lucario walking through a forest in the Kanto region. He was wondering through the region after escaping some Pokemon Hunter's wrath. That Hunter wanted to sell him because its aura is stronger than any Lucario.** (A/N! It's not Sir Aaron's Lucario. It's actually an descendant of that Lucario.) **The Pokemon Hunter captured him from the Sinnoh region. The Hunter tried to sell it to Team Rocket. Turns out, Team Rocket paid the Hunter to capture Lucario and bring it here. Lucario managed to escape before the Hunter sold it to Team Rocket. Since then, Lucario walked around thinking of what to do.

Lucario walked around the forest for a few hours. He then sensed a dying aura. He ran to the path where the dying aura is. He stopped behind a bush in shock at what he was seeing. A woman is curled up in a ball being pecked to death by a flock of spearow.

"Someone. Please help." The woman said weakly. "I won't make it. Someone please look after my Ash." Lucario had it. He fired a Aura Sphere at the flock and scared them away. He ran up to the woman seeing if she was alright. He kneeled down in front of her. "Whoever scared that flock away, please take care of my son, Ash." She then became breathless.

Lucario couldn't sense any aura in her. She's dead. Lucario closed his eyes in respect. Then a faint crying sound was heard under the woman. Lucario opened his eyes and gently moved the dead body. He sees a baby boy with raven black hair being wrapped up in the woman's arms crying. She must have curled up to protect the baby from the pecking Spearow.

_'This must be Ash.' _Lucario thought. As soon as he touched baby Ash, he sensed a powerful aura in him. Ash's aura is more powerful than any human's aura. In fact, it's the same as Lucario's aura.

Lucario then cradled Ash in his arms trying to calm him down. A few moments later, Ash stopped crying and fell asleep in Lucario's arms. Lucario smiled at the sight of the sleeping baby in his arms. He put the sleeping Ash down against a tree. He then dug a hole big enough for a body. He picked up the woman's dead body and put it in the hole and filled the hole. He walked to the still sleeping Ash and picked him up.

_'Lets see. Where does he live?'_ Lucario wondered. Then he sensed Ash's aura leading him down a path. He went down that path ending up in a beautiful small town with houses about 5 feet away from each other. A house with a windmill up on a hill was seen. Ash's aura lead Lucario to a simple house.

_'This must be where Ash lives.'_ Lucario thought. He used his aura to unlock the door and opened it and went inside the house. He found the light switch and turned it on making the lights go on revealing a couch with a coffee table and a small flat screen T.V. Lucario looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Ash opened his eyes and stared at Lucario's. Surprisingly, Ash didn't cry. Instead he just smiled and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Lucario smiled at the sleeping baby. He knew that he and Ash will have a connection and bond with each other. Lucario found something to do. He will raise Ash like his he was his own son.

_"You don't have to worry Ash." _Lucario said to Ash through their auras since they have a connection. _"I will take care of you. And I will always protect you, my son."_

**Sorry that it's short. I promise, the chapters will be longer.**

**What'd you think? Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Lucario decided to raise Ash in the last chapter.**

**Read to find out how that turned out.**

**In this chapter, Ash is 10 years old now and he's going to get his first Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

Son of Lucario

Chapter 2

For the next 10 years, Lucario had been raising Ash like his own son. He did a very good job. Ash had been a very good son to him just as Lucario had been a good father to Ash. Lucario didn't let anyone enter the house by putting a protective aura around the house. Anyone who doesn't have the same or more powerful aura as Lucario and Ash gets shocked. When Ash was 5, Lucario taught him about aura and Aura Guardians. Lucario told him about the legend of Sir Aaron and his Lucario and that he is the descendant to that Lucario. Lucario taught Ash how to concentrate his aura by meditating when Ash was 5. At age 7, Ash learned how to attack with his aura. At age 9, Ash and Lucario occasionally spar with each other. Lucario told him about the Sinnoh region and its Pokemon including himself. Ash is now 10 years old and tomorrow, he will get his first Pokemon.

Right now, Ash and Lucario are sparring in the backyard. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, but Ash evaded it. It was Ash's turn to fire an Aura Sphere. Lucario evaded it and ran like a ninja can. Ash ran after him. "I'm gonna get you father!"

Lucario looked back and smirked. _"You can try."_ They ran into the forest. Ash continued to run after his father, but he had an idea and changed course. Lucario looked back to see Ash is not running after him. He smirked and turned his face back. Suddenly, an Aura Sphere hit him on the chest pushing him back and landed him on his back on the ground. Ash came out from the tree and put his foot on Lucario before he got up. He then created an Aura Sphere on his hand and pointed it to Lucario. Lucario put his paws up. _"Okay. Okay. I surrender."_ Ash dispersed the Aura Sphere and put his foot off Lucario. He then lowered his right hand. Lucario accepted the hand letting Ash help him up._ "I'm very impressed Ash. You managed to hide your aura so that I couldn't sense where you were. And you changed courses around to attack me. That's pretty smart. You have gotten better over the years."_

Ash smiled. "Thank you father."

Lucario nodded and jumped between trees to get on a branch. He removed two apples and jumped down the tree. He tossed a apple to Ash. _"Dinner."_ He said as he took a bite.

Ash smiled. "You know. We have been living off with berries and fruits for breakfast, lunch and dinner for years." He said as he took a bite.

_"Get use to it. You're probably gonna live off with berries and fruits for the rest of your life."_ Ash and Lucario walked back to the house.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Ash said excitedly.

Lucario smiled._ "I know. My son's going on a journey."_

"And after I get my Pokemon, I'm coming back for you."

_"And I look forward to it."_ As he said that, Ash and Lucario finished and threw their apples away. They then got into the living room and turned the T.V. on and sat on the couch. The screen reveals a Gengar and a Nidorino battling. The Gengar used Hypnosis to put Nidorino to sleep. The Trainer returned Nidorino to its Pokeball and sent out Onix. It tries to Tackle Gengar head first, but misses and hits the battlefield instead.

"Oh wow. Pokemon Battles are the coolest! I know that you and me will be the best!"

Lucario nodded._ "We will do our best."_ He then looked at the clock. _"It's getting late. You should go ahead and get some sleep." _Ash nodded. He got up and walked upstairs into his room. Lucario smiled._ "He will be a fine Aura Guardian."_

In his bedroom, Ash is laying on his bed still awake. He was so excited he couldn't sleep._ 'Should I go for Bulbasaur?'_ Ash thought. _'Or Charmander? Maybe Squirtle? Aw, I don't care who I choose. I will be a Pokemon Master.'_ He finally tired himself out to sleep.

The next morning, Ash woke up and looked at his alarm clock. It reads 6:45 A.M. But seeing as he can read time himself, he turned to the window to see the sun up in the sky. He knows it's way past 6:45. "Oh no!" He got up and ran out the room. "My alarm clock broke again! I'm gonna be late!" He ran out the house to Prof. Oak's lab.

Lucario saw his son ran out the house in a hurry and sighed._ 'His alarm clock must have broke again.'_ Lucario thought._ 'He hasn't used to read time himself yet. So he always rely on that old thing to tell him the time.'_

Ash ran to the lab as fast as he can hoping that there would still be a Pokemon left. He finally got to the lab, then he saw someone he didn't want to see. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashy-boy."

"Hello Gary." Ash then saw a Pokeball in Gary's hand. "I see you got your Pokemon."

"You bet." Gary said. "I will be a Pokemon Master with this Pokemon. Smell ya later." He got on a car with a group of female cheerleaders and drove off.

"Show off." Ash then ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A man in his 50's wearing a lab coat answered the door.

"Ah Ash. I see you finally showed up." The man said.

"Yep. Prof. Oak, I came here to get my Pokemon."

Prof. Oak nodded. "Follow me to my lab." They got inside the lab. In the middle there are 3 Pokeballs which contained the Starters.

"Okay. I choose Charmander!" Ash picked up a Pokeball. The ball opened to be empty.

"That was already chosen by a Trainer who wasn't late." Prof. Oak said.

"Okay." Ash put the Pokeball back and picked up another one. "Then I choose Bulbasaur!" The ball opened to be also empty.

"That was chosen by another Trainer who wasn't late."

Ash put the ball back. "Then I choose Squirtle!" He picked up the final Pokeball and it opened to be empty as well.

"Gary got the last one I'm afraid."

Ash put the Pokeball back in disappointment. "Professor is there any Pokemon left I can take?" He pleaded.

Prof. Oak thought about it. "Well I do have one Pokemon with me, but there is a little problem with it."

"I don't care! I'll take it!"

"Okay. Just be careful." Prof. Oak took out a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on top and handed it to Ash.

Ash opened the Pokeball. A flash of white came out and took form of a small yellow electric rodent with red cheeks and a lightning shaped tail. "It's a Pikachu!"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"I'll take it as my Starter!" Ash picked Pikachu up and hugged it. Pikachu didn't like it and shocked Ash with an Electric attack. Ash is now lying on the floor all crispy.

"Pikachu is also known as the Electric Mouse Pokemon." Prof. Oak said. "It's cute, but it can also generate powerful electricity. Shocking isn't it?" He then gave Ash a Pokedex and five more Pokeballs. "Here are your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Thanks professor." As soon as Ash touched them, Pikachu shocked them both. Back outside, Ash and Prof. Oak saw a small group of people cheering for Ash.

Prof. Oak realized that someone's missing. "Hey Ash. Where's your mother?"

"Oh. Um . . . she . . . couldn't make it." Ash said. "In fact, I'm gonna go visit her right now." He picked Pikachu up and ran to his house to get Lucario ignoring the pain from Pikachu's electricity. Halfway to the house, Ash put Pikachu down. "Whew. That was close." He then took out Pikachu's Pokeball. "Okay. Time to return Pikachu." A red beam came out and tried to hit Pikachu, but it jumped out of the way. Ash sighed and put the ball away. "I guess you're one of the Pokemon who doesn't like to be in a Pokeball."

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled saying 'yes'.

Ash smiled. "Okay. You don't have to be inside the Pokeball if you don't want to." Pikachu was confused. A human respecting its wishes? Ash sensed confusion in Pikachu's aura. "Lets just go back to my house." Ash and Pikachu walked back to the house. Lucario jumped from a tree branch. Pikachu fired a Thundershock. Lucario deflected it using Metal Claw with one paw.

_"This Pikachu sure is strong."_ Lucario said to Ash through aura. _"I thought you were choosing one of the 3 main Starters."_

"I was. But I overslept and those 3 have been already chosen. All the professor have is this Pikachu." Pikachu was confused. It thinks that Ash can communicate with other Pokemon. "And Pikachu is one of the Pokemon that hates being inside a Pokeball. So I agreed to let it stay out."

Lucario nodded._ "I prepared some clothes for your journey."_

Ash nodded. "Thanks father." Pikachu was shocked. Why would a human call a Pokemon 'father', unless Lucario took care of Ash like he was his own son. Ash went upstairs and into his bedroom. He got on the clothes Lucario picked for him. His clothes consisted of blue jeans, black shoes with white lines and white laces. He wore a black shirt in his upper body with short sleeves; he then wore a blue jacket vest with red trims also with green gloves. Finally, Ash wore on his head a red hat with white on the front with a curved _C _on the middle. He also has a green backpack for the journey. He came down the stairs and outside to show Lucario and Pikachu.

_"I like it. You like it?"_

"I love it. Now to do as we promised." Ash then took out a Pokeball. "We will be strong together! We will be the best! I know we can do this together!"

Lucario nodded. _"And I will always be with my son."_

"By the way. When we are in public, I'm not calling you father. I don't want people to be suspicious."

Lucario nodded. _"That's probably a good idea. If people find out that you're my son, who knows what would happen?"_

Ash nodded not wanting to know what would happen. "Ready father?" Lucario nodded. Ash threw the Pokeball and it sucked Lucario in. The ball shook a few times before a 'click' sound was heard. Ash smiled and picked up the Pokeball. "Yes! I caught my father . . . I mean a Lucario!" He was lucky no one was around. He then let Lucario out. "How was it?"

_"I was really dizzy when I was sucked in."_

"Don't worry. You can feel free to be outside the Pokeball like Pikachu here."

Lucario nodded. _"That way I can always see my son."_

Ash chuckled a little. "Well time to get going! Lets go Pikachu!" Pikachu turned away.

_"I sense stubbornness from this little one."_

Ash nodded. "I do too." He then thought of an idea. "I'm gonna need some rubber gloves and a clothes line." The group was seen walking on the path to Route 1. Ash tied Pikachu with the clothes line to drag it. He put the rubber gloves on so that he couldn't get shocked.

_"Was that really necessary?"_ Lucario asked.

"Well Pikachu doesn't want to get back in its Pokeball and it refused to go with me. And I already promised that I grant Pikachu's wish of staying outside the Pokeball."

Lucario nodded. _"True. But you can't drag Pikachu forever."_

"Won't need to." They found themselves in Route 1. Ash untied Pikachu. He then saw a Pidgey in a distance. "Wow! A Pidgey!" He took his Pokedex out and pointed it at Pidgey.

"Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokémon." The Pokedex said. "It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."

Ash put the Pokedex away. "All right! Pikachu use Thundershock!" Nothing. Ash turned to see Pikachu run and climbed up a tree. It lie down on a branch. "Pikachu!" Pikachu just smirked. Ash is getting frustrated.

_"Looks like Pikachu won't be battling anytime soon."_ Lucario said.

Ash turned to Lucario. "You'll have to battle instead father." Lucario nodded and got ready. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired the ball of aura at the Pidgey. Pidgey flew up making the attack miss and flew away. "What!" Pikachu laughed at his failure. Ash turned to it. "Oh. You think it's funny. I'll show you!" He then found a Spearow in the distance. "A Spearow." He pointed his Pokedex at it.

"Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokemon." The Pokedex said. "It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey."

"All right. Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired the ball of aura and it hit the Spearow knocking it out. Pikachu watched in awe. Ash took out a Pokeball. "Okay. Go Poke-" In that instant lots of other Spearows are flying their way. "Whoa. That's a lot of Spearow."

Lucario's eyes widened._ "Ash. I think that's the same Spearow flock that killed your mother 10 years ago."_

Ash turned to him. "Really?" Lucario nodded. Ash turned back to the flock. "Time for some payback." He tried to run to them, but Lucario stopped him.

_"Stop. It's reckless to just charge at them. I don't want you getting killed just like your mother."_

Ash stopped trying to charge. He turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu! I want you to use Thundershock on those Spearow!" Pikachu hesitated, but fired the attack hitting some of the Spearow. The other Spearow flew to Pikachu very fast and began to peck it. "Pikachu!"

_"A flock of Spearow using Peck can cause a lot of damage! Even the Flying type move is weak against Pikachu!"_

"Get away from him!" Ash fired a small Aura Sphere to scare the Spearow away. Ash ran to Pikachu and picked it up. "Father quick! Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired the ball of aura at the flock. The flock moved so that the attack go through them. "Okay. Plan B. Run!" Ash, with Pikachu in his arms, and Lucario ran in a different direction trying to get away from the flock. It's not working. The Spearow flock chased them to a waterfall. They turned around ready to defend themselves. Ash took a step back and a rock under the foot crumpled. Ash fell down the waterfall with Pikachu yelling.

_"Ash no!"_ Lucario exclaimed in worry. Ash and Pikachu landed in the water. Lucario turned back to the flock ready to fight.

Meanwhile, a orange haired girl is fishing beside the river Ash fell in. Her fishing rod is pulling. "Oooo." The girl said. "I got a bite!" She then pulled on the rod. "And I think it's a big one!" With one last yank, Ash and Pikachu was pulled out of the river and landed on her bike. The girl was disappointed. "Oh. It's just a kid." She then saw the injured Pikachu. "And a Pokemon!" She then ran to them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Ash said sarcastically.

The girl didn't get his sarcasm. "Not you! Is this little one okay?"

Ash got up. "He will be fine if I get him to a Pokemon Center. Do you know where the nearest one is?"

"Yeah. Go north from here and you'll end up in Viridian City." She pointed north. Ash then sensed the Spearow flock coming for him and Pikachu. He picked Pikachu up and stood the bike up. "What are you doing!" He put Pikachu in the basket.

"Mind if I borrow this? Thanks!" He then rode off.

"Hey wait!"

Ash is riding the bike with Pikachu in the basket with the Spearow flock chasing him. _'As long as it's not raining, we'll be okay.'_ Then raindrops began to pour. "Oh no. It can't rain! Not now!" He was having trouble pedaling. The rain made him unsteady and he and Pikachu fell off. Ash crawled to Pikachu. "Pikachu." Pikachu opened its eyes to see Ash in front of him. "You'll be okay." He then put Pikachu's Pokeball in front of Pikachu. "I may not make it. Get in your Pokeball for protection." He then got up and faced the Spearow flock. "I am an Aura Guardian. And I will go down as an Aura Guardian." Pikachu couldn't believe it. Ash is gonna die protecting the Pokemon. Ash created a Aura Sphere in his hands. Suddenly, Ash felt something inside him.

From a distance away, Lucario also felt that feeling. He stopped running and smiled. _"Ash. Congratulations son. You are now an Aura Guardian."_ He then got back to running to where Ash is.

Ash ignored the feeling and fired the Aura Sphere at the flock. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and jumped off on front. Ash was surprised. Pikachu released a powerful Thunder attack and combined it with the Aura Sphere creating a really powerful explosion.

Lucario saw the explosion. He ran as fast as he could to the source. He saw the Spearow flock flying away. He finally got to the source to see Ash lying down unconscious._ "Ash!"_ He ran to his son. He shook him awake. "Ash!_ Are you okay?"_

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ash said. He saw Pikachu on the ground. "Pikachu!" He ran to the Pokemon. Pikachu woke up as Ash picked it up. "Are you okay?"

"Pika." Pikachu saying that it's fine.

Ash smiled knowing that Pikachu's alright. Suddenly, a rainbow came up in the sky. The trio looked up to see the rainbow and a golden bird flying. Ash pointed the Pokedex at it. "No invalueable data." The Pokedex said.

"What." Ash said.

_"The Pokedex won't work on just any Pokemon."_ Lucario said. _"Well not with the Pokedex you have. If there is a Pokemon from another region, at times the Pokedex won't scan it. But when you go to other regions, your Pokedex gets upgrades so that you can scan Pokemon from the other regions."_

"Oh." They watch the bird disappear while giving out a screech in the rainbow. The rainbow also disappeared. Ash, with Pikachu in his arms, and Lucario continued their way until they see a city from a distance. "Viridian City. We finally made it." Lucario nodded. Pikachu licked him on the cheek signaling that it trusts Ash now. Ash smiled. "Come on. We better get to the Pokemon Center." Ash and Lucario ran into the city finding a Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu from its injuries.

**And done!**

**Team Rocket makes an appearance next time.**

**Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!**

**Last time, Ash got Pikachu and Lucario and started his journey.**

**Pikachu got severly hurt and is being taken to the Pokemon Center.**

**Find out what happens.**

**Enjoy!**

Son of Lucario

Chapter 3

Ash and Lucario are running to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City to heal the injured Pikachu in Ash's arm. All of a sudden, Ash was grabbed by the jacket. "Hold it!" a female voice said. He turned to see a woman with light green hair wearing police hat, jacket and skirt. "What do you think you're doing with that Pokemon?" She referred to Pikachu. Lucario prepared to fire an Aura Sphere because she grabbed _his _son. Ash put his hand in front signaling Lucario to not fire the Aura Sphere. Lucario took the hint and not fire one.

"Sorry Officer Jenny, but this is my Pokemon." Ash said. "It's injured. So I'm just taking it to the Pokemon Center."

Jenny thought. "Let me see your I.D. and I'll let you go." Ash showed her his Pokedex. Jenny gave it back. "Okay. But I gotta admit. It's kinda weird seeing a Pokemon not in its Pokeball. I thought you were stealing it."

"It's okay, but I really need to take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. Do you know where it is?"

Jenny smiled. "You don't need to worry about that. I can take you. It's a Pokemon Emergency." Ash and Lucario soon found themselves on Officer Jenny's motorcycle. Jenny stepped on the gas making the motorcycle move fast. Ash held Pikachu really tight so that it can't be sent flying.

Meanwhile, a certain orange-haired girl with her crispy bike saw the two riding off and angrily ran after them.

Officer Jenny, Ash with Pikachu, and Lucario found themselves in front of a huge building with a 'P'.

"That's the Pokemon Center!" Ash exclaimed. "It's huge!"

_"I agree with you Ash."_ Lucario said.

"Hang on tight you two." Officer Jenny warned. The motorcycle was so fast it was literally sent flying and landed in front of Nurse Joy's counter.

"We have a driveway you know." Nurse Joy said.

"No time! This is a Pokemon Emergency!"

Ash and Lucario ran to the counter. "Please. Pikachu needs help."

Nurse Joy nodded. "No problem. I need a stretcher, stat!" Two Chansey arrived with a small stretcher for smaller Pokemon. They put Pikachu on it.

"Well I'll leave it to you Nurse Joy. And I think I better move my motorcycle." Jenny said as she pushed her motorcycle out the Pokemon Center.

"Next time use the driveway." Nurse Joy chuckled as Jenny left.

"I really appreciate you helping Pikachu." Ash said.

"No problem." Nurse Joy and the Chansey prepared to take Pikachu to the Emergency Room. "How could you let this poor thing be damaged like this!" She scolded.

"What!" Ash and Lucario exclaimed.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Ash said. "There was a . . ."

"No excuses." Joy interrupted. "It's your responsibility as a Trainer to be more careful next time." She then smiled. "It's a good thing you came here fast." She then saw Lucario a little injured. "Do you also want us to heal your other Pokemon?"

Ash saw Lucario's damage. Lucario shook his head. "Nah. Lucario's fine. Nothing like a little Potion can't do."

"Lucario, huh? A Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. You know Lucario are very rare here in the Kanto region."

"I know."

"We'll have your Pikachu up in no time." She then went into the Emergency Room with the Chansey.

Ash is in the lobby spraying Potion on Lucario. "I can't believe she scolded me. I'm not _that_ reckless."

_"Actually charging for the Spearow flock by yourself is more reckless. You were about to make that mistake."_ Lucario said.

"Thanks father." Lucario just chuckled. There were a few Trainers in the lobby worried about their Pokemon so they didn't pay attention. "Hey. When I tried to protect Pikachu by telling the flock that I'm an Aura Guardian and prepared an Aura Sphere, I felt something in me."

_"That was suppose to happen. That's what happened to people who gained the Aura Guardian title."_

"What do you mean?"

_"When you become an Aura Guardian, you feel like you got a power up. I felt the same power."_

"You mean I kinda got a power up?"

_"You could say that."_

"Then that must be why the Aura Sphere created a powerful explosion when it's combined with Pikachu's electric attack."

_"Correct. A normal Aura Sphere combined with a electric attack wouldn't create that much of an explosion."_

"That's what Aura Guardians feel when they got the title?" Lucario nodded. "So that means . . . I really am an Aura Guardian."

Lucario nodded again. _"Yes. Congratulations Ash. I'm so proud of you."_

Ash smiled. "Thanks father." He and Lucario hugged. "I am an Aura Guardian." The hug broke. "I'm gonna call Professor Oak to let him know where I am." He went to the video phone.

It didn't take long for Prof. Oak to answer. "Oh hello Ash! You're already in Viridian City?"

Ash nodded. "Yep. I made it here alright."

"I'm glad. You know, when you left with Pikachu I was worried that you wouldn't handle it. I also bet my grandson that you've caught a new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City."

Ash smiled. "Looks like you won the bet." Lucario then got in front of the screen.

"Oh. And what is this Pokemon?"

"This is Lucario."

"Lucario! I've heard of that Pokemon. It's a Pokemon that reside in the Sinnoh region."

"And the thing is my Pokedex won't register Lucario."

"No problem Ash. Just put your Pokedex in the slot and I will register Lucario."

"Thanks Professor." Ash put the Pokedex in a slot on the video phone. "Also I saw a really big rainbowy bird Pokemon flying over the rainbow."

"Don't be silly Ash. Trainers searched their whole lives for that Pokemon but never found it." Just then the Pokedex came out of the slot. "There you go! Lucario is register in the Pokedex which means Lucario can compete in the Pokemon League."

"Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome Ash. Here's some advice. If you want to be a good Pokemon Trainer, you need to catch more Pokemon."

"Speaking of which, how much Pokemon Gary caught?"

Oak thought. "About ten Pokemon."

"TEN!"

Oak nodded. "Well I better go Ash. Talk to you later!"

"See ya Professor!" Prof. Oak hung up. Ash turned to Lucario. "Alright father. Lets see what the Pokedex have on you." He pointed the Pokedex at Lucario.

"Lucario. The Aura Pokemon." The Pokedex said. "By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over a half a mile away."

"Wow. You know something father? You're a really cool Pokemon."

_"I am, aren't I?"_ Lucario said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ash turned to see the angry orange hair girl holding her crispy bike.

"Whoa." Ash said. "What happened to your bike?"

"YOU happened to it!" The girl yelled.

Ash smiled dumbfully. "Whoops. I guess Pikachu's electric attack was way too powerful."

_"What happened?"_ Lucario asked.

"I borrowed the bike from her after she fished me and Pikachu out of the river." Ash whispered to Lucario.

_"Did you ask?"_

"Yes, but I kinda rode off without giving her a chance to answer since I was in a hurry because the Spearow flock was on our way."

Lucario smiled and shook his head. _"You are always in a hurry."_

"So I'm not in trouble?"

_"Since it was an emergency, I'll let it pass."_

Ash smiled. "Thanks father."

"Hello!" Ash turned to the girl. "I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry. I promise I'll pay you back when I can. The name's Ash by the way."

"I'm Misty. And right now I'm your worst nightmare if you don't pay me back for my bike right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't deal with you right now. My Pikachu's in the Emergency Room." Misty always has a soft spot for Pokemon. When she heard that Pikachu was in the Emergency Room, she eased her anger.

The doors opened up and Nurse Joy and Chansey came out with Pikachu on the stretcher and had some kind of energy light bulb strapped to his head. Ash and Lucario ran to them.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Your Pikachu is just fine." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "All it needs right now is a good night's rest."

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy." Misty walked to them.

"I'm glad to hear that you are okay Pikachu." Misty said. Pikachu responded with a 'Pika'. She then noticed Lucario. "Hey Ash. Who is this Pokemon? I never seen it before."

"This is Lucario." Ash answered. "He's from another region."

"Wow."

"ATTENTION! WE HAVE SIGNS OF POKEMON THIEVES IN THE CITY, PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK OUT AND BE EXTREMLY CAUTIOUS." Officer Jenny announced with a little frantic voice.

"Pokemon Thieves!" Ash exclaimed. "That's not good."

_"We better get Pikachu to a safe place."_ Lucario said. Ash nodded in agreement. Two Pokeballs came crashing down from the ceiling. They opened to release a Koffing and Ekans. Koffing conjured up smoke.

"What's going on!" Misty yelled.

"Prepare for trouble." A woman's voice said.

"And make it double." A man's voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off to the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A Meowth jumped and landed on its feet. "Meowth, that's right!"

"What do you guys want!" Ash yelled.

"What do we want?" Jessie said mockingly. "You hear that James?"

"Sure did Jesse." James said mockingly.

"Stop that!" Ash yelled. "I bet you're the Pokemon Thieves who came to steal Pokemon here!"

"Smart boy." The talking Meowth said. "Yes we are here to steal rare and strong Pokemon." Ash is surprised that the Meowth can speak human language.

"Well you're in the wrong place!" Nurse Joy said. "This is a place for weak and sick Pokemon."

"Perhaps." Jessie said. "But we wouldn't be surprised if there was some rare and valuable Pokemon." Jesse smiled sinisterly. "Like that Pokemon." She pointed to Lucario.

"I am not letting you take Lucario!" Ash yelled. "You are really bugging me."

"Did you hear that James?"

"The boy is bugged." James said mockingly.

"Well then. If you won't give us the Pokemon, then we'll have to take it by force. Go Ekans!"

"Koffing!" The two poison Pokemon charged.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Lucario hit the two with the ball of aura.

"Quick this way!" Nurse Joy called to Ash, Lucario and Misty. They followed her while Ash was pushing Pikachu's stretcher into a room filled with Pokeballs. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"Team Rocket must have cut the power. But don't worry. We have Pika Power!" Dozens of Pikachu are running on a wheel using their electric powers on a generator to turn the emergency lights on.

"All right!" Ash said.

Nurse Joy quickly turned on the computer. "We have to get these Pokeballs to Pewter City to protect them!" A mechanical hand is taking each Pokeball one by one to teleport them to Pewter City.

"That thing is going too slow! There's no way we can transport _all _the Pokeballs before Team Rocket finds them!" The door was busted down by Koffing and broke the shelf keeping the Pokeballs leaving them all over the place.

"You're right about that." Misty said.

"Quick!" Nurse Joy said. "Pick up the Pokeballs!" Ash and Lucario started to pick them up.

"Don't just hold them Ash! This is war! Throw them!"

Ash nodded. "Okay. Here we go. Go Pokeball!" He threw a random Pokeball. A Pidgey came out. "A Pidgey! Oh come on!" Ekans hissed making the Pidgey return to the Pokeball in fear. "Okay. Lets try this one." The Pokeball Ash referred to was empty.

"I forgot to tell you some of them are empty." Nurse Joy said.

"Great!"

_"Don't give up Ash."_ Lucario said.

Ash nodded. "Okay. I'll try this one." He threw another random Pokeball. A Rattata came out. "Are you kidding me! A Rattata against an Ekans! Bad idea." Ekans hissed making the Rattata return to its Pokeball in fear. "This is useless! We'll never win with these Pokemon!"

"Now hand over the rare Pokemon and we'll be on our way." Jessie demanded.

"Just leave it to me Ash!" Misty said throwing a Pokeball. A floundering Goldeen came out.

"Are you kidding me Misty!" Ash yelled. "Goldeen are useless without water!"

"Hey! Nobody likes a back seat Trainer!" Misty returned Goldeen as Team Rocket laughed.

"That was a good laugh." James said. "Now hand over that rare Pokemon boy!"

"No way!" Ash said. "Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Lucario nodded and hit the ground with the ball of aura making a little smoke.

"Go now! Goldeen was supposed to be a distraction! Now go!" Misty said.

Ash nodded. He pushed Pikachu's stretcher and ran with Lucario.

"He's getting away!" Meowth said.

"Oh no he's not!" Jessie said. "Go after them Ekans!"

"You too Koffing!" James said. Ekans and Koffing are chasing behind Ash and Lucario with Jessie, James and Meowth.

Ash and Lucario are running while pushing the stretcher Pikachu is on with Team Rocket behind them. Unfortunately, the stretcher hit the crispy bike, causing Ash and Pikachu to fall. Pikachu woke up and saw Ash on the floor and Lucario helping him up. It also saw Ekans and Koffing after them. Pikachu stood up.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled. The Pikachu from the generator got off their wheels and came to the lobby jumping onto the stretcher in a big pile. Ash's Pikachu got on top.

_"Look Ash!"_ Lucario said. Ash saw the Pikachu pile.

"Pikachu!" Ash said. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Pika Pika Kachu!" Pikachu said to Ash.

Ash nodded understanding what Pikachu is trying to tell him. He got on the crispy bike and peddaled hard and fast. The electricity generated to Pikachu and hit Team Rocket with a powerful Thundershock. Koffing expels a large amount of poisonous gas in pain which reacted to the electricity creating an explosion that destroyed much of the Pokemon Center.

Officer Jenny arrived to see the explosion. "Too late. Well mind as well watch the fireworks."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket managed to grab onto a rope hanging from their Meowth balloon. "That Pikachu is strong." Jessie said.

James nodded. "Quite strong. We'll catch it for the boss."

"And what about that other Pokemon the boy has?" Meowth asked.

"I believe it's name is Lucario."

"Duh." Jessie said. "We'll catch that too!" As soon as she said that, a piece of debris punctured the balloon making it fly away out of control.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio said as they flew away into the sky.

The next morning, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Misty had left to go to the Viridian Forest. Nurse Joy is talking to her sister in Pewter City. "All the Pokemon here are safe." Nurse Joy said. "My Center may be destroyed, but it's the Pokemons' safety that counts."

"Right." Her sister said. "The Pokemon you sent all arrived her safely."

"That's relief to hear. The kids who helped are on their way over there. Thanks sis!" They hung up.

"Those kids sure are something, aren't they?" Jenny chuckled.

"Sure are. I wonder if they can go through the Viridian Forest."

"Don't worry. They'll be fine."

In the Viridian Forest, Ash, Pikachu and Lucario are walking with Misty behind scared. She then screamed and hid behind Ash. "Keep that thing away from me!" Ash, Pikachu and Lucario turned to see a Caterpie.

"Misty it's just a Caterpie." Ash said.

"I don't care what it is! It's a bug and I hate bugs!"

"What does she have against Bug Pokemon?" He whispered to Lucario. Lucario shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm catching it!" He then pointed the Pokedex at Caterpie. "Before I do that, lets see what the Pokedex says about you."

"Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon." The Pokedex said. "It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly."

"Alright." Ash took out a Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!" He threw the Pokeball.

**And done!**

**Ash meets Misty and Team Rocket. Lucario can now compete in the Pokemon League.**

**Misty is following Ash because he owed her a new bike. Team Rocket also follows Ash to steal Pikachu and Lucario.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just taking a little break.**

**Short summary: Ash catches a couple of Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

Son of Lucario

Chapter 4

"Go Pokeball!" Ash threw the Pokeball and sucked Caterpie in it. A few shooks later, the ball made a 'click' sound signalling it's capture. Ash smiled and ran to pick up the ball. "All right! I caught a Caterpie!" He did a pose. He then held the Pokeball to Misty's face. "See that? I caught the Caterpie you're so scared of."

"That's great." Misty said scared. "Now keep that thing away from me!"

"What do you have against Bug-types?!"

"I'm afraid of them okay!"

"Why are you so afraid of Bug-types?"

"Because they're disgusting and annoying!"

"Well I like Bug-types and love having Caterpie."

"Pika." Pikachu said happily agreeing with Ash.

Ash then had an idea. "In fact. Come out Caterpie!" He let Caterpie out of the Pokeball. At the sight of the Pokemon, Misty scampered behind a tree. "Hey Caterpie. Come and climb up on my shoulder." He lowered his right arm waiting for Caterpie to climb up. As soon as Caterpie spotted Misty, it bolts to her and rubs up on her leg.

Misty is scared and uncomfortable. "What is this thing doing!"

"Aw, Caterpie likes you. Isn't that cute?"

"If it wants me to like me, then he can GET THAT DISGUSTING BUG AWAY FROM ME!" That comment hurt Caterpie's feelings. Misty then had an idea. "I know." She grabbed Pikachu. "You be friends with Caterpie and I'll be friends with Pikachu."

"Hah. Don't waste your time. Pikachu only likes me and shocks anyone else that touched it." Ash saw Misty scratching Pikachu and it enjoyed it. "Pikachu." He said irritated.

Misty saw Caterpie still near her. "Ash! Put that thing back in the Pokeball! Bugs are one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen." Caterpie returned to Ash hurt.

"Aw Caterpie." Ash and Lucario looked at Misty angrily. "How dare you yell at a Pokemon like that!" Realization hit him. "Wait. One of the three. What are the other two?"

"Carrots and peppers." Misty replied.

Ash and Lucario turned and shrugged each other. Ash then turned back to Misty angrily. "Anyways. You have no right to yell at a Pokemon because you're afraid of it!" Ash soothed his anger and looked down at Caterpie. "I don't think you're disgusting at all Caterpie." He then lowered his arm. "Please climb on my shoulder." Caterpie climbed up on his shoulder. "You won't be scaring her anymore." He then turned to Misty. "Because we'll be going on without her. Come on Pikachu and Lucario." Pikachu got out of Misty's arms and walked with Ash along with Lucario.

Misty got irritated. "Oh yeah! I'll show you!"

A few moments later, Ash and the Pokemon were walking, well Caterpie is on his shoulder. Ash and Lucario sensed Misty's aura behind them, but decided to pretend not to notice. Pikachu noticed her. "Pika pi."

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash actingly asked. Pikachu pointed to Misty. The rest of the group turned and saw Misty. She ran behind a tree. "No use hiding. Why are you following us?"

Misty sweatdropped. She got out from behind the tree. "You owe me a bike."

Ash and Lucario sighed._ "She's still upset about that bike."_ Lucario said through his and Ash's aura.

_"Well what do you expect from a Tomboy like her?"_ Ash asked through the aura. "Can't you just forget about that crispy bike?!"

"No way!" Misty yelled. "The reason why my bike is fried now is because of you!"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah right. You stole my bike, there was a big explosion and it got crispied. You're so dumb!"

"I was borrowing it to get away from a Spearow flock! And I happen to be smarter than you think! Besides, if I'm so dumb, then why are you following me?"

"I am not! Just so you know, this happens to be the quickest way out of this forest!"

Ash turned his back on her. "Yeah right." He then started to walk away.

"I'll keep following you until you pay me back for my bike!" She then walked behind Ash. Pikachu and Lucario sighed.

That night, Ash and Lucario lied down next to each other next to a stump with Pikachu and Caterpie on it._ "Man."_ Ash said through his and his Lucario's aura. _"It's been a while since we slept outside. Hasn't it father?"_

_"It sure has son."_ Lucario said. _"I bet it's gonna like this most of the time."_

Ash then got an idea. _"Hey father. What do you say that at times I give you orders through our aura?"_

Lucario was confused._ "So that we can have the advantage because our opponent won't know what I'm gonna do?"_ Ash nodded. Lucario thought about it._ "Well I guess if we're on the verge of losing, maybe we can use that idea as a last resort."_

Ash smiled. _"Great."_ He turned to Pikachu and Caterpie. "Well we better get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us."

"Well we would get some sleep if you just your big mouth shut!" Misty yelled at the other side of the stump.

"Geez. Cranky much."

"I heard that!" Misty got up and noticed Ash is not in a sleeping bag. "How come you're not in a sleeping bag?"

"I got used to sleeping outside without one. This will be nothing."

"O-kay." Misty laid back down. "But don't come crying to me when you caught a cold."

"Well. And good night to you too." The humans and Lucario then went to sleep.

While they are sleeping, Pikachu and Caterpie are enjoying the starlight view and talking to each other. They play charades with each other and had fun. Caterpie looks up to the moon and envisions his desire to fly as a Butterfree.

The next morning, Misty woke up and saw Caterpie inches from her. She screamed shocking Ash, Pikachu and Lucario awake. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Misty yelled. "What is this thing doing sleeping near me?!" She yelled referring to Caterpie.

"Aww. I think Caterpie wants to be your friend."

"Well if that thing wants to be my friend, he can get out of my face! How about you return to that Pokeball you disgusting bug!" Caterpie began to tear up.

"Okay Misty! Now you have gotten too far!" Caterpie began to crawl to its Pokeball. "Caterpie. It's okay." Caterpie touched it's Pokeball and was sucked inside. "Aw Caterpie." Lucario and Pikachu looked at the Pokeball with saddened faces. "That's it!" Ash grabbed the Pokeball and turned to Misty angrily. He put the Pokeball in front of her face making her scared. "You apologize to Caterpie right now!" She turned her back to him. Ash's eye pupils turned red. "Don't make me . . ." He said threatenly. As soon as a noise was heard, Ash's pupils turned back to their original color. The group turned to see a Pidgeotto feed on a worm. "Cool!" Ash said as he put his hat back on. "A Pidgeotto!" He scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokemon. An evolved form of Pidgey." The Pokedex said. "It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."

"Wow." Ash put the Pokedex away. "I am gonna catch it." _'I couldn't catch a Pidgey at the beginning, but that's gonna change when I catch this Pidgeotto. Now that Pikachu is cooperating with me, I can get him to battle.'_ He turned to Pikachu. "Lets do this Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and got into battle position. The Pidgeotto flew up into the sky and charged. "Use Thundershock!" Pikachu hit Pidgeotto with a jolt of lightning making it paralyzed. Ash took out a Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!" He threw the ball and it sucked Pidgeotto in it. After a few shakes, the ball 'click'ed and stopped moving. Ash smiled and ran to the ball and picked it up. "All right! I caught Pidgeotto!" He did a pose.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered with him.

"I gotta say Ash." Misty said. "That was a good strategy."

Ash turned to her. "I told you I was smarter than you think!"

_"Good job Ash."_ Lucario said.

Misty smiled. "Looks like I underestimated you Ash. I think you might have a chance of being a great Trainer." The group then heard laughter.

"I recognize those laughs." Ash said. They turned to see Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"And make it double." James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Ash yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jessie said. "We want that Pikachu of yours."

"No way! Go find your own Pikachu!"

"That Pikachu is the only one we want."

"That one is rare and powerful." James said.

"Stop giving away all our secrets!" Meowth shouted as he scratched both of their faces.

Ash and Pikachu are confused. "Is Pikachu really that special?"

"Your Pikachu's powers impressed even me, it exceeded it's evolutionary powers. Why I-" Jessie and James stomped on Meowth before he finished.

"Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie snapped.

"Stop talking before you tell them everything!" James snapped.

"I'm in charge, cut it out!" Meowth yelled in pain.

Ash and Lucario chuckled. _"They think Pikachu is special because it got powered up from that crispy bike."_ Lucario said through aura.

_"I know."_ Ash said. _"What idiots."_

"That's not all." They were interrupted by Jessie.

"We also want that Lucario of yours." James said. "You can't find one in Kanto and it's obvious that it's powerful." Jessie stomped on him.

"You just gave away all our secrets!" Jessie snapped.

"Why can't you just keep your big mouth shut?!" Meowth shouted as he is scratching James's face.

"Well you can forget it!" Ash yelled. "You're not getting Pikachu or Lucario!"

"Is that so?" Jessie mockingly asked. "Then I guess we'll have to take them by force. Go Ekans!" She released Ekans from it's Pokeball.

"You too Koffing!" James released Koffing.

_'A Double Battle, huh?'_ Ash thought.

"Hey!" Misty yelled. "Using two Pokemon against one in a battle is unfair!"

"If that's how you wanna play it, then I will use-"

"Hold on Ash!" Misty yelled before Ash got to send out Pikachu and Pidgeotto. "It's against the rule in Kanto to send out two of your Pokemon into battle." Ash got irritated at that rule. "However, there is one way around the rule." She took out a Pokeball.

"A Tag Battle."

"All right! Lets do this!"

"Hold on Misty!" Ash said before Misty threw the ball. "Let me take them on myself."

"But Ash -"

"Koffing, use Sludge!" Koffing fired an icky black sludge tar, blinding Pikachu. Ash, Lucario and Misty were shocked. "Do it again on Lucario!" Koffing fired the black tar once again.

"Evade it Lucario!" Lucario moved to the side, evading the Sludge. Ash ran to Pikachu. "Pikachu! Are you alright?" He picked it up. "That wasn't fair!"

"Of course not." James said. "We're the bad guys."

"And bad guys don't play by the rules." Jessie said.

Ash walked to Misty. He gave Pikachu to her. "Pikachu can't battle when he's blind. So take care of him and don't let Team Rocket take him." He walked back to the battle. Lucario got ready to battle. "Wait Lucario. I wanna see how strong the Pidgeotto I caught is." Lucario nodded and stepped back. "Lets do this. Go Pidgeotto!" Ash released Pidgeotto from it's Pokeball.

"Koffing, it's grime time!" James said. Koffing charged for Pidgeotto and fired the Sludge. Pidgeotto dived down avoiding the attack.

"Ekans, go get your dinner!" Jessie ordered. Ekans almost bit down on Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto managed to get away.

"Pidgeotto, counter with Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto charged in really fast.

"Go underground Ekans!" Ekans dug underground. Pidgeotto came to a stop.

"Koffing, use Smog." Koffing made a thick dark green fog out of the holes. Pidgeotto splits it with it's wings. "Use multiple Sludge attacks." Koffing fired a lot of Sludges, which Pidgeotto managed to dodge. Ekans came out of the ground, but Pidgeotto soared high in the sky. Both Koffing and Ekans kept up with it.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Pidgeotto fired a gust of wind.

"Dodge it Koffing." Koffing dodged the wind. Both Koffing and Ekans Tackled Pidgeotto, taking it out.

"Pidgeotto return!" Ash returned Pideotto before it hit the ground. Lucario got ready for battle. "Hold on Lucario." Ash took out Caterpie's Pokeball. "Before you battle, I am gonna use Caterpie."

"Are you crazy!" Misty exclaimed. "A Caterpie's no match for them!" Pikachu struggled in Misty's arms wanting to battle. Misty rubbed the sludge on its eyes. "No Pikachu. You can't battle in this condition." She then went back to focusing on the battle. "Just use your Lucario!"

"Trust me Misty! I know what I'm doing!" Ash threw the Pokeball making Caterpie come out.

"What's that?" Meowth asked surprised.

"A little bug." James said.

"Ha, ha, ha! Get the bug spray." Jessie laughed along with James and Meowth.

Koffing and Ekans both launched at the helpless Caterpie. Caterpie looks down scared.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" Caterpie looked at it's Trainer and, with confidence, shot out a sticky and silky string from its mouth. The attack completely incapacitates Koffing and muzzled Ekans. "Now use Tackle!" Caterpie rushed into Koffing, sending it into Ekans and thus taking them both out.

Misty, Lucario and Team Rocket are shocked just seeing this. "Beaten by a Caterpie." James said.

"That really bugs me!" Jessie yelled.

Meowth got in the battle. "Now watch a real Pokemon in action." He drew his claws. Before he can attack, Caterpie wrapped up his body with String Shot.

"I think we should retreat." James said. He and Jessie grabbed the wrapped Meowth.

"You may have beaten us." Jessie said. "But we'll be back!" She and James ran with Meowth.

"Yeah! We'll be happy to beat you again!" Misty yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Ash shouted. "We won our first battle!" He picked Caterpie up. "You did great Caterpie!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu congratulated. He got out of Misty's arms and celebrated with them and Lucario.

Misty smiled. _'Looks like I underestimated Ash once again.'_ She thought._ 'He did know what he was doing. He will be a great Trainer.'_ She then saw Ash holding Caterpie in front of her face. She screamed a little bit.

"Since Caterpie saved Pikachu, don't you think you and Caterpie should make up and thank it?" Ash said.

Misty gulped. "I guess you're right." She slowly reached her hand toward Caterpie to pat it. Caterpie then shot mist from its mouth, startling her.

"Caterpie?" Ash put Caterpie down as it was being covered with the mist slowly becoming a cocoon.

"It's evolving."

"Caterpie that's awesome!" Soon, the Caterpie was gone and in its place was a green cocoon like Pokemon. Ash pointed his Pokedex at it.

"Metapod. Caterpie's next stage." The Pokedex said. "It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokemon of this variety."

"Cool!" Ash picked Metapod up. "Hey there Metapod! Soon enough, you'll be Butterfree in no time."

"Meta." Metapod said.

"Hey Misty, you two were about to make up."

Before Misty said something, a Beedrill flew past her face, causing her to scream. "I'll do anything! Lets just get out of here!"

"We have to find a way out first. Besides, I want to capture more Pokemon!" He ran with Pikachu and Lucario.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misty yelled as she is catching up to them.

**And done!**

**Ash just caught a Caterpie and it already evolved. Ironic, isn't it?**

**You know what happens next.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there!**

**I know I updated a little early. I'm focusing on this story a little more than the others.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

Son of Lucario

Chapter 5

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Lucario and Misty are continuing on their way out of Viridian Forest. All of a sudden, Misty screamed really loudly.

"What's wrong now?" Ash said irritately as he and Lucario turned to see Misty in a tree.

"There's another bug, gross!" She pointed to a Weedle.

"A Weedle." Ash pointed his Pokedex at it.

"Weedle. The stinger on this Pokemon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts." The Pokedex said.

"Wow. I'm gonna try to catch it. Go Pidgeotto!" He threw Pidgeotto's Pokeball making the Bird Pokemon come out.

Meanwhile, Misty ran from the battle in a different direction. She leaned against a tree trying to calm her nerves. Suddenly, a sword came out and almost touched her face.

"Greetings." Said the kid who's holding the sword. "Are you perhaps the Trainer that comes from the town of Pallet?"

"N-n-no." Misty said nervously. "I'm from Cerulean City."

"Alas, my search continues. I'd advice you to refrain from anymore shrieking, least your goal is to attract a swarm of Beedrill." said the kid as he seath his sword and walked away.

"Why would he be . . ." Realization hit Misty. "Ash is in danger!"

Back with Ash, Pidgeotto weakened the Weedle for capture.

"Good job Pidgeotto!" Ash took out an empty Pokeball. He is prepared to throw it. "Go Poke-"

"Greetings." A voice said making Ash stop. "Are you perhaps the Trainer from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah. That's me." Ash said not looking at the kid. "But I'm a little busy right now."

"ASH!" Misty screamed running to him. "You're about to get stabbed by a sword!"

"What!" Ash turned around to see a sword in front of his face. Lucario was NOT pleased. Ash held his hand up before his father attacked the kid. "Who are you and what are you gonna do with that sword?"

"Don't fear." The kid said as he seath his sword. "You can call me Samurai. I just want to challenge you to a Pokemon Battle."

"Well that was a weird way of showing it. But I-" Ash turned to see the Weedle crawling away. "No!" He threw the Pokeball to hit a tree instead making the Weedle get away. "Great. It got away."

"You're such a novice. This should be easy." Samurai threw a Pokeball making a Pinser come out.

Ash pointed the Pokedex at Pinser. "Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon." The Pokedex said. "Pinsir has an aggressive personaility, they use their horns to crush their enemies."

Ash put it away. "Return Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto was returned to its Pokeball. "You're making a mistake my friend." He took out another Pokeball. "Underestimating me is a bad idea." He threw it making Metapod come out.

"Metapod." Samurai said. "It'll be crushed."

"Hurry Ash!" Misty said. "Call it back! Not even a bug deserves this!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

Lucario is unfazed. In fact, he knows Ash knows what he was doing. He did train his son to strategize.

"It's okay." Ash assured. "Everything's going to be alright."

"We'll see about that." Samurai said. "Pick it up Pinser!" Pinser picked Metapod with its horns.

"Harden." Ash said calmly. Metapod hardened its body as Pinser tried to crush it, breaking its horns. Everyone else was shocked. Ash smirked. "I told you not to underestimate me."

_"Amazing."_ Lucario said. _"Harden was supposed to make the user's body hard, but to make it hard enough to break a Pinser's horns is astounding."_

"Pretty clever for a novice." Samurai said as he returned Pinser. He took out another Pokeball. "Here's my next Pokemon." He threw it. To everyone else's surprise, it was another Metapod.

_'This is not good.'_ Ash thought. _'A Metapod vs Metapod battle will last forever.'_ "Metapod retur-" He was interrupted by buzzing sounds. The group turned to see a bunch of angry Beedrill coming towards them. "Beedrill!" Ash pointed his Pokedex at the group.

"Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous." The Pokedex said.

Samurai quickly returned his Metapod. "Looks like that Weedle that got away from you had informed the rest of its kind. Let's get out of here!"

Ash nodded. "Right!" Before he got a chance to return his Metapod, a Beedrill picked it up and flew away. "Metapod!"

"Ash come on!" Misty said as she grabbed his hand.

"But what about-" He didn't finish his sentence as Misty dragged him with Pikachu and Lucario behind. Ash watched as the figure of the Beedrill with his Metapod flew away.

"I know a place where we can hide!" Samurai said. "Follow me!"

The group soon found themselves in a cabin hiding from the buzzing Beedrill. "We should be safe here for the night." Ash said.

"What makes you so sure?" Misty asked.

"I'm not stupid."

"Actually. You are stupid." Samurai said. "Because of your irresponsibility as a Trainer, your Metapod was taken to a Beedrill hive!" Ash got silent. "You're _really _such a novice unlike those other Trainers from Pallet!" That triggered Ash's anger.

"Other Trainers?" Misty asked. "You mean you battled with Ash's rival and others?"

Samurai looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Ah yes. Those were great Trainers. Each one was better than the last. The last Trainer who defeated me was a Trainer named Gary." That made Ash get angrier. Ash's pupils turned red once again. "If you were like those Trainers, you would have-"

"Why don't you SHUT UP!" Ash interrupted threatenly. That made Samurai, Misty and Pikachu flinch. "You call yourself a Trainer, dissing me like that? And you call _me_ a novice? Don't make me laugh." That scared Misty and Pikachu. That's not the Ash they know.

Lucario figured what's happening and sensed a red aura around his son. Ash's hands started to glow light blue. Immediately taking action, Lucario darted to him and started to rub his back. _"Easy Ash."_ He said._ "Calm down son. Easy."_ Ash is starting to calm down and the red aura is starting to disperse. _"Easy." _Ash took a deep breath. He is calm now. His pupils returned to normal. Lucario smiled._ "Now that's more like it."_

Ash nodded. "Right. Sorry everyone. I lost my temper there."

Pikachu, Misty and Samurai were confused about what just happened. "What was that all about?" Misty asked. Pikachu shrugged its shoulders. Lucario looked at his son in worry.

Ash turned his head toward the window. _'Don't worry Metapod.'_ He thought. _'I'll save you no matter what.'_

That night, Samurai, Misty and Pikachu were sound asleep. Ash and Lucario are the ones still awake. Ash couldn't sleep only thinking about Metapod. Lucario couldn't sleep because he is still worried about Ash. He let his anger control him. That's what made Lucario so worried.

"Hey father." Lucario turned to his son. "Do you think Metapod's okay?"

Lucario smiled._ "I'm sure Metapod will be just fine."_

"I hope you're right." Ash looked up at the ceiling. "What happened to me today? I was so angry that I wasn't myself anymore."

Lucario's smile disappeared. _"That's what happens when an Aura Guardian get too angry. Like when everybody gets mad there will be red aura around each person. But for Aura Guardians, not only their auras are red, but also their eyes depending on how angry they get."_

"Anybody can do that."

_"But how Aura Guardians do it is different. If a Aura Guardian's eyes are light red, it's not too bad. Your eyes were light red, so nothing too bad happened except that you say some mean things, but not really mean. And you were about to fire an Aura Sphere, but I calmed you down. If you were to fire it, your eyes would be normal red, the second stage of anger."_

"I was about to fire an Aura Sphere. I could have reached beyond that level."

Lucario chuckled. _"That may be true. Maybe not. It depends on how angry you were."_

Ash also chuckled. "So what's the next stage of Aura Guardian anger?"

Lucario frowned._ "I shouldn't say."_

"Why?"

_"That stage is the final stage. That's where an Aura Guardian is at his most dangerous. It's even too dangerous to talk about."_

"Just tell me please."

Lucario sighed._ "Alright. If an Aura Guardian's eyes are dark red, he will be ruthless. If you reach that stage, you will _really_ not be yourself. You'll be like a different person. A ruthless and very angry person who always says really hurtful things and attack anybody who makes him angry. You should never reach that stage."_

Ash smiled. "Looks like I learned a lesson from that. Never make an Aura Guardian angry or there will be trouble."

Lucario chuckled._ "Right. If there were other Aura Guardians, you shouldn't make them angry. It's important that you control your anger so that you won't go_ _berserk."_

"Don't worry father. I won't go berserk."

_"You better not. I don't want you to be called a ruthless and hateful person by everybody."_ Ash and Lucario laughed. _"We should get some sleep. We're gonna rescue Metapod tomorrow."_

Ash nodded. "Right." He turned to Lucario. "Hey father." Lucario turned to Ash. "I love you."

Lucario smiled. _"I love you too."_ Both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Ash got up and attempt to sneak out of the cabin without waking everybody._ "Going to save Metapod by yourself?"_

Ash turned to see Lucario awake. He nodded. "It's my fault that Metapod is there. And I'm gonna get him out of there."

_"Alone? It's way too dangerous."_

"I'll be okay. I got Metapod there and I'm gonna get him out. You can't make me change my mind."

Lucario sighed. He knows his son too well. Nothing's gonna make him change his mind when it comes to the danger a Pokemon is having. _"Then at least let me come with you. You weren't expecting to take on a hive of Beedrill by yourself do you?"_

It was Ash's turn to sigh. "I hate when you're right at times."

_"Part of being a good father."_

Ash smiled. "You are better than good. You've been a great father to me. Probably one of the greatest." He and Lucario hugged each other. They then parted away. "Now lets go save Metapod." Both of them left the cabin and ran to find the Beedrill hive where Metapod is.

A couple of hours later, they found the tree that is the Beedrill hive. They then saw Metapod at the base of it surrounded by many Kakuna. Ash pointed the Pokedex at them.

"Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch." The Pokedex said.

Ash put the Pokedex away. "They could evolve in any moment. Lets grab Metapod and get out of here fast without alerting the Beedrill." Lucario nodded. They tried to sneak in to get Metapod, but they were interrupted when something jumped on the back of Ash's head making him go to the ground. They looked up to see Meowth landing in front of Jessie and James.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"And make it double." James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said.

Ash shushed them. "Will you guys be quiet? You'll wake up the Beedrill."

"Give us your Lucario kid!" Jessie yelled.

"Otherwise you'll be playing my favorite game of Scratch and Sniff." Meowth threaten, showing his claws.

Ash shushed them once again. "I said be quiet." But it was too late. The sound made the Kakuna wake up and evolve into Beedrill. The Beedrill saw the group and dived down. Ash and Lucario ran under them evading their attack and heading towards the tree.

The Beedrill continue towards Team Rocket. They ran to the cardboard tank, but saw that a group of Weedle chew through them. "I told you not to use cardboard!" Meowth yelled at Jessie and James.

"Hey!" James yelled. "How is it our fault that we can't afford a real tank?" They just continued to run from the Beedrill.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lucario made it to the tree. Ash picked Metapod up. "Metapod! I'm so glad that you're safe!" He took out Metapod's Pokeball. "Now lets return you to your Pokeball before those Beedrill come back." Metapod rolled out of Ash's arms before it got back to its Pokeball. Ash saw the look of sorrow in Metapod's eyes.

"You lost Metapod's trust!" Ash and Lucario turned to see Samurai, Misty and Pikachu in a protective net. "You lost its trust when your carelessness let that Beedrill take him."

"No duh! Thank you Captain Obvious!" Ash turned to Metapod. "Look Metapod. I'm really sorry. I am so sorry. I should have known that they would take you to their hive. I should have prevented it by returning you to your Pokeball before I turned to the Beedrill. But my thoughtless action let those Beedrill take you. I'm really sorry. I promise that I'll take better care of you."

_"Ash."_ Lucario said. Ash saw the trust in Metapod's eyes. He smiled knowing that Metapod trusts him again.

"Look out Ash!" Samurai yelled.

Ash and Lucario turned to see a Beedrill diving straight towards them. Metapod leaped in front of Ash taking the attack from the Beedrill making its shell torn. "Metapod!" He ran and picked Metapod up. "Are you okay?" The crack glowed brightly. Out of the shell came a beautiful butterfly and flew around freely and happily. Ash smiled. "Metapod! You evolved into a Butterfree!"

"Wow." Misty said no longer afraid of Butterfree. "It's so beautiful." Samurai, Pikachu and Lucario watched in awe. Ash pointed the Pokedex at it.

"Butterfree. One week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree." The Pokedex said.

Ash put the Pokedex away. "This is awesome! I'm so happy that you evolved!"

_"Congratulations Ash."_ Lucario said.

"More Beedrill are coming!" Samurai warned as swarms of Beedrill started surronding them.

Ash looked prepared. "Butterfree! Use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree flew around, as it flapping its wings, blue pollen spread throughout the air. The Beedrill inhaled it and fell asleep on the grass along with Team Rocket. "All right! They're all asleep!"

"That's great!" Samurai said. "Now lets get out of here before they wake up!" The group ran from the sleeping Beedrill as fast as they can.

They stopped running in the middle of a path. Samurai turned to Ash. "I must say Ash, I am really impressed. You managed to control your Butterfree after it evolved."

"Thanks." Ash said. "Coming from you, that means alot."

Samurai nodded. "I'm sorry for dissing you of being a novice. Compared to you, _I_ am the novice."

"It's no big deal." Ash assured.

"Let me make it up to you by showing you the way out the forest and in to Pewter City."

"Please!" Misty said. "I wanted to get out of here from the beginning!"

Samurai showed Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Lucario another path. "Follow this path and you'll be in Pewter City."

"Thanks." Ash said.

"By the way Ash. I forgot to ask you something. Where did you get that Pokemon?" Samurai asked referring to Lucario. "I never seen it before."

"You know. I was wondering the same thing." Misty said. "Where did you get Lucario?"

"Uh . . ." Ash and Lucario looked at each other. "I . . . found it when it was lost in Route 1." He lied. Lucario nodded in agreement.

"Why was it in Route 1?" Samurai asked.

"Don't look at me. I don't know the answer." Misty and Samurai were still suspicious. "Changing the subject, when we meet again, lets battle."

Samurai nodded. "Until that day, I'll redouble my training."

Ash nodded. "Well good-bye. We'll meet again." He, Misty, Pikachu and Lucario walked in the path and eventually reached the end of Viridian Forest.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are wrapped up like Kakuna among a hive of angry Beedrill.

"This is all your fault James!" Jessie scolded in a whisper.

"My fault!" James whispered. "It was your idea to build that cardboard tank in the first place!"

"Will you maroons keep quiet!" Meowth scolded in a whisper. "You don't want to get stung do you?!"

Team Rocket sighed. "Team Rocket's wrapped up again."

**And done!**

**Next chapter, Ash will get his first badge and a new companion.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there!**

**Sorry about the long wait. I got a new computer for doing so well at school.**

**I passed the 11th grade and, as soon as summer's over, I will be a graduate senior.**

**And I was working on some of my new stories.**

**Anyway in this chapter there will be a surprise!**

**Enjoy!**

Son of Lucario

Chapter 6

Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, Lucario and Misty were walking down a path through Viridian Forest. Ash and Lucario stopped when they saw the sun setting down. Misty turned to see the two not walking.

"Why did you stop walking?" She asked.

"We should stop for the night." Ash said.

"Wh-wh-what!" Misty exclaimed in fear.

"It's getting late. We can't continue in the night."

"Why not! All we have to do is keep walking down this path and we'll be out of here and into Pewter City!"

"It's dangerous to walk through a forest at night. Plus even if we do make it to Pewter City the Pokémon Center would be closed." Misty grunted. Looks like Ash's smart logic got her again. "Come on. Spending one more night in a forest of bugs won't kill you."

Misty sighed. "Okay, but if a bug crawls on me I will run out of this forest without you."

Ash nodded. "Right." He then acted shocked. "Look! A bug!"

"WHERE?!" Misty screamed and jumped into Ash's arms. She then heard Ash and Pikachu laughing and jumped off his arms. "Jerk!" She walked off leaving Ash and Pikachu still laughing.

_"That's not nice Ash."_ Ash and Pikachu stopped laughing and turned to Lucario. Lucario then snickered. _"It is funny although."_ The three then laughed their butts off together.

* * *

As soon as they set up camp somewhere in the trees and ate dinner, Misty immediately went in her sleeping bag already sounding asleep. Ash was ready to go to bed when suddenly . . .

_"Wait Ash."_ Lucario said.

Ash turned to his father. "What is it father?"

_"You're not going to bed just yet."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You and I are gonna spar."_

"What? Why?" Ash asked confused.

_"Just because you are on a journey doesn't mean that you can skip your training. We don't want you to get rusty now, do we?"_

Ash chuckled. "I guess you're right." Pikachu go on a boulder as Ash and Lucario got in their fighting stances.

_"Lets do it."_

"Bring it." Before they threw their first attack, Pokémon's scream was heard. "What was that?"

_"Lets go find out!"_ The trio then ran to find the source of the scream. After a few minutes they heard the scream a little louder.

"Sounds like we're getting closer!" A moment later they found the source to be a Pokémon that had an appearance of an elegant ballroom gown with a green underside with 'curl hair' down the sides of its head. Long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, green arms that are connected to the hand with no defined wrist, and slender fingers that are connected to the arms directly, appearing more glove-like. The red fin-like horns are on its chest and its back. It also has spikes to the side of its face that has a close resemblance to a masquerade mask and a band of green extending on its chest to the centermost horn and then connecting to the sleeve-like arms, almost appearing to resemble a Torso or top-like part to a dress.

The Pokémon was being electrocuted by a Magneton making it screech in pain. The attack stopped to see the electrocuted Pokémon all seared. "Garde." The Pokémon said weakly.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ash asked.

_"I've seen one of those before!"_ Lucario said. _"That's a Gardevoir!"_

"That's a Gardevoir!" Ash exclaimed. "I've heard of them before, but I've never seen one before! Gardevoir were supposed to be in Hoenn, right?!" Lucario nodded. "So what's a Gardevoir doing in Kanto?"

"Heh heh heh." The trio turned to see a hunter-like man with a big scratch scar on his right eye. "There's no use running. My client's gonna pay me big for you."

"Client?!" Ash exclaimed.

_"He must be one of those Pokémon Poachers!"_ Lucario said. _"I wonder what that 'client' wants with her."_

"I don't care! Gardevoir's in danger and we have to help her!" With that the trio ran to the scene. "Stop!" They then got in front of the Gardevoir protectively. "Leave that Gardevoir alone!" The Gardevoir opened her eyes weakly to see her savior standing up to the poacher.

"Stay out of this kid! This is between me and Gardevoir!" The poacher said.

"No! When it comes to protecting Pokémon from people like you, I make it my business!"

"Okay. If you won't move, then I'll use force! Magneton Thundershock!" Magneton fired a small jolt of lightning.

"Counter with Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Pikachu fired a bigger jolt of lightning and pushed the Thundershock back hitting Magneton. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Lucario created the ball of light blue energy between his hands and fired it hitting Magneton. Magneton fell to the ground with swirls.

"I can't believe it! Defeated quickly by a kid!" He returned the Magneton in a Poke ball and turned his back and ran off. "I'll be back!"

Ash shook his head. "And he calls himself a poacher."

_"I know. Leaving after one of his Pokémon got defeated. That is embarrassing."_ Lucario said.

The trio then turned to the Gardevoir who is trying to back away in fear, but due to her injuries she couldn't go anywhere. Instead she closed her eyes prepared for what would happen. She was shocked when she felt a hand caressing her face. She opened her eyes to see her human savior caressing her face with a caring smile.

"It's okay Gardevoir. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. Promise." Ash said with care. Pikachu nodded in agreement. Gardevoir looked at Ash with confusion and affinity.

_"I hate to spoil this moment,"_ Ash and Pikachu turned to Lucario. _"but we have to get away before that poacher comes back."_

Ash nodded. "Right." He then turned to Gardevoir and stretched his hand out. "Can you walk?" Gardevoir nodded and slowly put her hand on Ash's letting him help her up. She seemed to be about a couple inches taller than Ash. "Lets head back to the training ground." Ash started to walk back to the direction they came from with Gardevoir close behind him followed by Lucario and Pikachu.

Due to her injuries, Gardevoir was about to lose her balance. Luckily Ash caught her before she fell. "Easy there." He then decided to pick her up bridal style making her blush. "How about I carry you to the training ground instead?" He then began to walk again with Gardevoir in his arms Lucario, Pikachu on his shoulder, following behind.

Gardevoir was flabbergasted. First these strangers came and protected her from the poacher and this human is carrying her because she is too injured to walk. Gardevoir knew there was something special about this human and she likes it. She then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and closed her eyes while listening to his heartbeat.

Ash felt Gardevoir's arms around his neck and looked down at her. He smiled at the sleeping Pokémon. "Looks like she's getting comfortable." He quietly said.

Lucario smirked. _"If you ask me, she looks a little too comfortable."_

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later the group made it to the training ground. Ash put Gardevoir down against the boulder causing her to wake up. "Didn't mean to wake you." Ash said taking his gloves off. "It's time for healing." He then put his hands on Gardevoir. They both then got surrounded a light blue aura which shocks both Gardevoir and Pikachu. All the sear marks started to disappeared from Gardevoir's skin and she is starting to get some energy back. A moment later the aura dispersed. "That should take care of it."

_"What did you just_ do?" Gardevoir asked.

Ash was flabbergasted when he heard her ask that question. "Di-di-did y-you just talk?!" He exclaimed. Gardevoir was shocked that he can understand her.

_"Actually Ash."_ Ash turned to Lucario. _"Because you can use Aura now you can now hear the inner voices of all Pokémon."_

"Really?" Lucario nodded. "Then why didn't I hear Pikachu's inner voice?"

_"I never said that you have fully developed that ability."_

_"It would've been cool for Ash to understand me."_ Ash quickly turned to Pikachu in shock.

"I can understand you Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu was shocked as well. _"No way!"_

_"Okay. Now you can understand Pikachu."_ Lucario said. _"It won't be long until you can understand the inner voices of all Pokémon."_

"Cool! Oh!" Ash turned to Gardevoir. "To answer you question. Like Lucario said I have the ability to use Aura. I used some of mine to heal your injuries." Gardevoir nodded in acceptance.

_"Why didn't you do that on me?" _Pikachu asked.

"I was too relaxed that we were safe from the Spearow flock that it didn't occur to me." Pikachu nodded. "And now we got that out of the way. Why was that poacher after you?" Ash asked Gardevoir.

Gardevoir sighed._ "I have a pretty good idea why he wants me. I was captured by a Trainer once. At first I thought I was gonna be loved. I protected him from harm and what does he do? He mistreated me."_

"How did he mistreat you?" Pikachu and Lucario are also listening more closely.

_"After all the times I protected him, he never thanked me. He never appreciated all the things I do for him. He pushed me too hard in training. Whenever I lose a battle he just yells at me and doubles the harsh training, most of which I always don't do well on. He told me I could never catch up with the others. I couldn't take it anymore. After we came to Kanto I broke the Poke ball he had me in and ran away."_

"That was a smart thing to do." Ash said. "Your Trainer sounds like a jerk."

_"With the way Gardevoir described him, he is a jerk."_ Pikachu said.

_"And he's a bigger jerk than you thought."_ Gardevoir said. _"I'm pretty sure he sent that poacher to capture me."_

"No way! What kind of Trainer does that?!" Ash exclaimed.

_"The jerky selfish kind?"_ Lucario said.

_"Normally I would tell this while tearing up, but I suddenly feel safe around you . . ."_ Gardevoir began.

"Oh! The name's Ash. Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

Gardevoir smiled. _"Ash. You're very different from the others."_

"I'm nothing like your Trainer or the poacher. I love Pokémon." With that answer Gardevoir _definitely_ knew Ash was special.

_"I see. Anyways thank you for saving me."_

"We are always happy to help." Ash said referring to himself, Pikachu and Lucario.

_"Oh. Almost forgot."_ Gardevoir sat up and kissed Ash on his cheek making him blush a little. _"Consider this as a 'thank-you' gift."_

Ash turned to Lucario who was smirking. _"Say anything and I'll blast you with an Aura Sphere."_ Ash said through aura.

Lucario put his arms up in surrender. _"Enough talk. Lets get back to work."_

"Work?" Ash asked confused.

_"Don't think you can skip our spar just because you rescued and healed Gardevoir. You can't get rusty on your aura abilities."_

Ash sighed. "I don't really have a choice, don't I?"

_"No. You do not."_ Ash and Lucario got into fighting positions while Pikachu sat on the boulder above Gardevoir.

_"This should be interesting."_ Gardevoir watched on closely.

"Lets do this father." Ash said getting ready. Gardevoir widened her eyes in shock. She didn't expect the Lucario to be Ash's father.

Ash was the first to attack and fired a Aura Sphere. Lucario jumped up evading the sphere. As soon as he landed, Lucario created a sphere with his right paw and charged at Ash. Lucario then prepared to fire the sphere when Ash moved his paw in the sky with his left hand making the sphere go up. Ash then created a Aura Sphere with his right hand and forced it on Lucario's chest making it explode and pushing Lucario back.

_"Impressive, but you still got a long way to go."_ They then continued to exchange Aura Spheres for a little while with Pikachu watching in amazement and Gardevoir stunned. Her eyes are mainly focused on Ash. She then felt something warm inside her. She smiled at the warmth and realization hit her. She _likes_ Ash.

An hour later Ash and Lucario stood opposite of each other breathing heavily. Lucario smirked. _"Okay. That's enough."_

_"You two were amazing!"_ Pikachu said.

_"You were indeed."_ Gardevoir said standing up and walked over to the two.

Ash noticed her and smiled. "Hey Gardevoir! Looks like you're feeling better!" Gardevoir nodded. Ash turned to the full moon and to the forest. "Forests are dangerous at night and that poacher is still out there." He turned back to Gardevoir. "How about you stay with us for the night Gardevoir?"

Now Gardevoir was madly blushing. She then looked down. _"Well, actually. I want something bigger."_

"Bigger?"

_"Ever since you rescued me from the poacher and healed me I knew you had a really strong heart. Something that my old Trainer didn't have. What I'm trying to say is . . . I want to go with you! As your Pokémon!"_

Ash, Pikachu and Lucario were shocked after hearing that. "Are you sure?" Ash asked.

Gardevoir nodded. _"I practically have nowhere else to go and there's a poacher after me somewhere and I feel safe around you. I wanna stay with you. I was hoping that-"_

"Sure." Gardevoir turned to Ash confused. "You can travel with us."

Gardevoir was both shocked and happy. _"Really?"_

Ash nodded. "I would love to have you on the team. Plus we'll keep you safe no matter what." He turned to Pikachu and Lucario. "Right, guys?"

_"Don't you mean, _you're_ gonna keep her safe?" _Lucario asked.

_"He's got a point. You're the Trainer. It's your duty to protect your Pokémon."_ Pikachu said.

"Yeah, but you guys are gonna help me do that." Ash countered.

_"Yes, but you are an Aura Guardian."_ Lucario countered as well.

"I know, but you didn't really think I'm gonna do my duty alone, do you?"

_"Darn it! I thought we got you this time."_

Ash smirked and turned to Gardevoir and took out a Poké ball. "Ready Gardevoir?" Gardevoir nodded. "Okay! Go Poké ball!" He threw the ball which hit Gardevoir sucking her in when it opened. When the ball landed on the ground it shook a few times and made a 'ding' sound signaling the capture. Ash smiled, ran and picked up the ball. "All right! I caught a Gardevoir!" He cheered while doing a pose. The ball opened itself making Gardevoir come out. "Don't like it in there?"

_"I always hated being in one of those balls."_ Gardevoir said.

"No problem. You can stay out like Pikachu and my father."

Gardevoir nodded. _"Thanks."_ She then made a cute little yawn.

"Looks like somebody's tired."

_"Then it looks like we have to get back to the campsite."_ Lucario said.

Ash nodded. "Right. Can you walk to our camp?" He asked Gardevoir.

Gardevoir blushed. _"Well actually-"_ She yawned again. _"Could I . . . possibly . . . get a lift . . . to your campsite?"_ She asked a little tiredly.

Lucario elbowed Ash on his side. _"Told you! Too comfortable!"_

_"Would you quit it? She's just a little too tired to walk."_ Ash said through aura. He then walked towards Gardevoir. "I'd be more than happy to give you a lift." He then, once again, picked Gardevoir up bridal style and turned to the other two Pokémon. "Lets get a move on." He began to walk with Gardevoir in his arms followed by Lucario with Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

Gardevoir was really happy. She found a Trainer who will take very good care of her and never gets strict about anything. She, once again, wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and fell asleep while listening to his relaxing heartbeat.

Ash looked down at the sleeping Pokémon and smiled. _"I think she likes you."_ Lucario taunted.

_"Would you quit it?"_ Ash said through aura.

_"Yeah! Give the guy a break!"_ Pikachu said. _"It's not his fault that Gardevoir might have a crush on him."_

_"Not you too Pikachu."_ Ash sighed. _"She doesn't have a-"_ He then sensed a strange aura coming from Gardevoir. He blushed when he realized the aura is pink. _'She _does _like me.'_ He thought.

* * *

A few minutes later the group found their way back to the campsite and saw Misty still asleep. "Man. We have been off practicing aura combat and she still sleeps." Ash said.

_"Well we were somewhere far away."_ Pikachu said.

_"Plus we weren't that loud."_ Lucario said.

Gardevoir woke up in Ash's arms and groggily looked around the campsite and saw Misty in her sleeping bag. _"Who's this?"_

"Relax Gardevoir. She's just a friend. Well . . . she's more like a acquaintance." Ash explained.

_"Acquaintance?"_

Ash nodded. "She claims that the reason she's following me is because I owe her a new bicycle because me and Pikachu accidentally toasted her old one." That earned a giggle from Gardevoir.

Lucario went to a random tree and leaned on the base of it. Ash went to another tree and put Gardevoir down against the base. He then got down next to her. Pikachu then got on Ash's lap.

_"Is it really necessary to sleep next to her?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Yes. That poacher is still out there. I gotta make sure Gardevoir stays safe from him no matter what." Ash explained.

_"Whatever."_ Pikachu then laid down and fell asleep.

Ash turned to Gardevoir. "Welcome to the team Gardevoir."

_"Thanks."_ Both of them then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Pikachu, Gardevoir and Lucario woke up and things ready. "Okay. The sooner we get out of here the better." Ash said.

_"Shouldn't we wake Misty up?"_ Pikachu asked.

"What for? Me and Misty aren't exactly friends." Pikachu's glare made Ash sigh. "Alright. But I'm not gonna like it. She'll probably immediately run out of the forest."

_"Why would she do that?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Because she's afraid of Bug-Pokémon. She even screamed at my Butterfree when it was still a Caterpie."

_"Disrespectful."_

"I know right." Ash then walked towards Misty and lightly kicked her. "It's time to get up." She just turned her back still asleep. "Wow. She's a deep sleeper, isn't she?" Lucario nodded next to him. Ash then made a sinister smile.

Lucario saw the smile. _"What are you planning to do?"_

"You'll see." Ash grabbed a random stick and walked back to Misty. He then gently moved the stick on her. "Misty! Wake up! There's a Bug-Pokémon crawling on you!"

With that Misty immediately shot up screaming. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She got out of the bag and ran out the trees leaving Ash, Pikachu and Lucario laughing, even Gardevoir giggled at the prank.

* * *

The group finally reached the exit of the Viridian Forest. "Finally! I am out of that forest!" Misty said.

"And we are almost there to Pewter City!" Ash said excited seeing the sight of the city. "And my very first Gym Badge!"

"Don't get too excited." Misty said angrily.

Ash turned to her. "Hey. It was necessary. And it was pretty funny." He said chuckling.

Misty sighed. "I'm still not leaving until you pay me back for a new bike! And you never introduced me to your new friend." She said referring to Gardevoir.

"Oh. That's Gardevoir. I caught her last night from rescuing her from a poacher."

"Nice. I never seen a Gardevoir before much less heard of one."

"Gardevoir are Pokémon that reside in Hoenn." Ash said walking down the path along with his three Pokemon.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misty yelled running to catch up with them.

* * *

After meeting a rock seller named Flint, the group finally made it to Pewter's Pokémon Center. Upon entering, they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Do you want me to check-up on your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash nodded. "I really appreciate it. Just these two please." He handed the nurse Butterfree's and Pidgeotto's Poké balls.

"Have I seen any of those Pokémon before?" Nurse Joy asked referring to both Lucario and Gardevoir.

"They're Lucario and Gardevoir."

"Amazing! I never seen them in real life before. You should consider yourself lucky. I will have your Pokémon all checked-up." Nurse Joy then took the balls and entered the nursing room.

_"What did she mean 'consider yourself lucky'?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Pokémon from other regions are very rare here in Kanto." Ash said. "People who live in Kanto would be very lucky to ever see another region's Pokémon."

_"That would explain why we're attracting attention."_ Lucario said referring to the people staring at Ash and the Pokémon.

"Lets just go." The four, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, went into the waiting room with Misty. "After Pidgeotto and Butterfree are all checked-up we're gonna go to the Pewter City Gym."

"Then I better get you some advice on how to beat the Gym Leader." Misty said.

"I don't need your advice. I can beat him without them. I got a strategy."

"Don't tell me it might involve one of your Pokémon that have a disadvantage."

"Maybe."

Misty was shocked. "Don't you know that the Gym Leader of Pewter uses Rock-Pokémon!"

"I'm well aware that he uses Rock-Pokémon. Which is why I came up with a strategy."

"A strategy that involves one of your Pokémon that have a disadvantage over Rock-Types?!"

"With the right moves advantages won't be a problem."

Misty got up steamed. "Smart Alec! I'll let you battle the Leader your way, but don't come crying to me when you lose!" She then walked away.

"I never cry."

"Ash Ketchum. Your Pokémon are all checked-up." Nurse Joy called.

Ash and the Pokémon went to the counter and Ash got the Poké balls back. "Thanks Nurse Joy."

"It's my job."

Ash turned to the two standing Pokémon. "Now lets get to the Gym!" They then head out the Center to find the Gym.

* * *

The human and Pokémon found their way to a rock-like building with the word 'Gym' on it. "Well. This is the Gym all right." Ash said.

_"So Ash. What's your strategy?"_ Pikachu asked.

"You'll see." The group walked in the Gym only to find it was dark inside. The lights went on to reveal a tan, squinty-eyed man sitting crisscrossed.

"Who enters my Gym?" The man asked strongly.

"My name is Ash Ketchum! And I challenge you to a battle!"

The man stood up. "I accept your challenge! My name is Brock and I'm the Gym Leader!" The floor opened a hatch and a rock field rose up shocking Ash and the Pokémon. Brock got on one side while Ash got on the other. "Here's the rule. This will be a 2-on-2 battle with only the challenger allowed to switch Pokémon anytime."

Ash smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

Brock took out a Poké ball. "Go Geodude!" He threw the ball making a small boulder with muscular arms come out.

"Lets do this Butterfree!" Ash threw his own ball making Butterfree come out.

"Butterfree? You're using a Bug/Flying-type to battle Geodude?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Just then he heard several voices above him. He looked up to see several little squinty-eyed kids on the catwalk cheering for Brock.

_"Man. That's a lot of kids."_ Pikachu said.

"Are they your siblings?"

Brock nodded. "They always watch my battles. Ready to get started?"

"You bet!"

"You can make the first move."

Ash smirked. "You're gonna regret it. Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree spread green powder across the field making Geodude fall asleep.

"Using Sleep Powder to make Geodude fall asleep so your Butterfree can have the advantage. That's smart." Brock complimented.

"Thanks. Now use Confusion and toss Geodude around!" Butterfree's eyes glowed and lifted Geodude with the psychic attack slamming it into the rocks back and forth. Butterfree then slammed Geodude into the ground. Geodude woke up looking damaged from the attacks.

"Now it's my turn. Use Tackle!" Geodude jumped trying to tackle Butterfree.

"Use Confusion once more!" Butterfree used the psychic attack to stop Geodude's attack and push it down back to the ground. The dust cleared to reveal Geodude with swirls in the eyes.

"Geodude, return." Brock returned Geodude in its Poké ball.

"Nice work Butterfree!"

_"Good job Ash."_ Lucario said.

"Nice one Ash!" Ash and the Pokémon turned to see Misty on the catwalk. "But it's not over yet!"

"She's right!" Brock said as he took out another Poké ball. "It's not over yet! Go Onix!" He threw the ball making a rock snake-like Pokémon come out. "Show them how powerful you are!" Onix slammed Butterfree with its tail pushing it onto a rock hard landing on the ground.

"Butterfree!" Butterfree struggled to get up from that attack. Ash took out Butterfree's Poké ball. "Butterfree, return!" Butterfree was sucked back into the ball.

_"What are you gonna do now Ash?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"I thought he'd save his most powerful for last." Ash said. "Good thing I did the same." He turned to Lucario. "Lets do this Lucario!" Lucario nodded and ran to the field.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before in my life." Brock said.

"Well then. You better be prepared."

_'I don't know what that Pokémon is, but I better not let my guard down.'_ Brock thought. "Onix, Tackle!" Onix charged for Lucario.

"Deflect it with Metal Claw!" Lucario had his spikes on top of his paws turn iron and grow and slashed making Onix's attack stop.

"Don't give in! Use Bind!" Onix wrapped Lucario with its tail and lift it up. "Now Tackle again!" Onix charged again.

Ash smirked. "Nice try. Blaze Kick!" Lucario's right leg turned to fire and kicked the head cancelling Onix's attack and making it let Lucario go. "Finish it with Aura Sphere!" As soon as Lucario landed on the ground, he created the light blue sphere and fired it hitting Onix. Onix fell back with swirls in its eyes.

"Looks like Onix has also been beaten." Brock said returning Onix.

"We did it! We won!" Ash cheered along with Pikachu.

_"Nice work Ash."_ Lucario said.

_"You are a really good Trainer. I'm really glad I chose you."_ Gardevoir said.

"Good battling!" Misty congratulated.

"I must agree." Brock said walking towards Ash. "You're unlike the other challengers who battled using Pokémon that have a disadvantage against my Rock-Pokémon. And as proof of your excellence, I give you the Boulder Badge." Brock handed Ash a small gray octagon badge.

"Thanks Brock!" Ash said taking the badge. "All right! I just got my _very _first badge!"

* * *

After obtaining the badge, Ash and Brock headed back to the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon healed. After they have been checked-up, Brock began to flirt with Nurse Joy, which Ash dragged him away from. They then sat in the waiting room talking to each other.

"So Ash. How did you get those two Pokémon?" Brock asked referring to Lucario and Gardevoir.

"I got Lucario when he was lost in Route 1 and I got Gardevoir when I rescued her from a poacher in Viridian Forest." Ash answered. Brock nodded. "I want to collect as many Pokémon as I can and become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. That is my dream."

"Your dream sounds nice. I wish I can go out and accomplish my dream."

"What is your dream?"

"I want to be the world's greatest Pokémon Breeder."

"Wow! That sounds like a cool dream!"

"Thanks. But I can't go on an adventure because I have to take care of my little brothers and sisters. I was always there for them since my parents weren't around. I was so busy I can't afford to go on a journey."

"Preposterous." The group turned to see Flint.

"Flint." Ash said.

Flint looked at Ash. "How did you do young man? Did you lose to Brock?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope." He showed Flint the Boulder Badge shocking him.

"So you did win. Congratulations." Flint turned to Brock. "Hello Brock."

"Hey dad." Brock said shocking Ash and the Pokémon. Flint removed his helmet and fake beard to reveal an older Brock.

_"Oh. I can see the resemblance between the_ _two."_ Lucario said.

_"Yeah. Me too."_ Pikachu said.

"Son. Go on a journey and accomplish your dream." Flint said.

"But what about-" Brock began.

"Don't worry about the Gym and the kids. I'll take over as the Gym Leader and take care of them when you're on your journey. Go and be the best breeder ever."

Brock turned to Ash. "Can I go with you on your journey that way we can help each other?"

"Are you kidding? We'd love to have you with us! Right, guys?" Ash asked the three Pokémon and they nodded.

Brock smiled. "Thanks guys." He turned to Flint. "Okay. Just a couple of things before I go." He brought a long list and explained each thing in there giving Flint a headache. Ash and the Pokémon sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, Lucario, Gardevoir and Brock were walking down a path out of Pewter City. "So where to next?" Ash asked.

"The nearest Gym is in Cerulean City. So lets head there." Brock said.

Ash nodded. "To Cerulean City it is!"

"By the way Ash. Who is this girl following us?" They looked behind to see Misty walking behind them.

"I'm not gonna stop following you until you give me a new bike Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled.

Ash sighed. "She's still at it."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Race ya to Cerulean City!" Ash began to ran.

_"Oh, you're on!"_ Lucario said also running, Gardevoir following behind. Brock began to ran as well.

"Hey! Get back here!" Said an angry Misty running after them. Thus the group were heading their way to Cerulean City.

* * *

**And done!**

**Gardevoir joined Ash's team and Ash got his first badge.**

**To finish this story a little quicker, I might do some time-skips because I don't feel like doing every episode in each season.**

**And Matt, if you're reading this, if you write a bad review about this, I . . . will . . . blow . . . you . . . off!**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
